Theoretical work will be done on the equilibrium and transport properties of polymer molecules in solution, on lattice models of simple solids and liquids, on the theory of diffusion controlled reactions, and on helix-coil transitions in biopolymers. Bibliographic references: M. Fixman, Helix-Coil Transition in Heterogeneous DNA, Biopolymers 14, 277 (1975). J. Kovac and M. Fixman, Dynamics of Stiff Polymer Chains. III. Reduced Distribution Functions and the Gaussian Correlated Model, J. Chem. Phys. 63, 935 (1975).